The Strongest Pokemon Trainer
by Namazaki Kishin
Summary: Kierano defeats the Elite Four with his amazing team. Three years later he feels lonely and goes to visit his best friend, Misty. What will happen when feelings that could never be overcome come into play. Kierano x Misty and other pairings.
1. Prologue

**READ THIS!**

**This fanfiction is based of my LeafGreen Pokemon game. My character's name is Kierano, his rival's name is Ak, (I know, stupid) and it is kind of like the anime in the sense that his mom is Ash's mom, Professor Oak is the professor in the anime, and he traveled with Misty and Brock. My brother also has a FireRed and he chose the girl character, so she will also be a rival of my character in this fanfiction. Also, her name is Kris.**

* * *

_The Prologue_

_Kierano was walking down the hall that led to the room the Champion, Lance the Dragon Master resided in. He had defeated Lorelei, Bruno, and Agatha. All had been much harder to defeat than Kieran had expected. All of his pokemon were really weakened, even Kierano's Blastoise, his most trusted and strongest Pokemon was at the end of it's ropes. _

_ Kierano reached the door that had two huge statues of a dragon's tooth on each side. He opened it and in the room waiting for him with eyes closed, was Lance. Kierano's heart skipped a beat as he saw the Champion of Kanto. The arena in front of him was blue, and the Champion was already on one end awaiting for Kierano to step onto the arena. Lance's eyes jolted open when he noticed Kierano's presence. An immensely great pressure all of a sudden was weighing Kierano down. Every breath he took created a sharp pain in his chest. Just being in Lance's presence was too much for him._

'_I don't think I can do this" Kierano thought to himself. 'He's so powerful, and I haven't even seen one of his pokemon. Maybe I should give up, turn around and leave.' Kierano looked down at the red and white orbs on his belt. _

'_No! How could I even think that? Everyone's depending on me to do this. Mom, Professor Oak, Kris, Ak, Brock, Blastoise and the rest of my Pokemon, and Misty. Kierano smiled as he thought of his orange haired friend. Kierano walked up to the challenger's side of the battle arena._

"_Looks like you finally decided to man up and battle me," Lance's voice boomed through the room._

"_Yeah, I just needed a little motivation," Kierano responded as he clutched one of the pokeballs on his belt. _

"_Then let's start this match, challenger Kierano from Pallet Town."_

_They both threw their pokeballs with the pokemon that would start the match._

* * *

_At the Pokemon Center in front of the Elite Four…_

"_Look," Misty said. "The match is starting." Brock ran over to her and looked at where her finger was pointing. Sure enough, there was a TV that showed Lance and Kierano on the battlefield of the fight. The two on the screen threw a red and white sphere toward the middle and there were two white flashes of light._

* * *

_ "Go!" Kierano and Lance screamed in unison as the pokemon they were starting with were revealed. On Lance's side there was a long dragon, water snake like pokemon with a tan underbody and blue scales._

"_Gyarados!" it screeched shrilly._

_On Kierano's side there was a four legged yellow dog pokemon with a white spiky mane and yellow spikes on it's rear end. It was a Jolteon, the electric evolution of Eevee._

"_Yes! I've got a huge type advantage over your Gyarados, Lance," Kierano said with a smirk. _

"_Ha," Lance chuckled. "I thought that you, of all people would know that a type advantage doesn't matter if the pokemon with the advantage is well trained. Did you really think you could have an advantage over me?"_

_Kierano smiled at Lance's comment. "We'll just have to see," Kierano said._

"_Gyarados use Twister!" Lance yelled. Right after the command his Gyarados shot out a tornado from it's mouth towards Jolteon._

"_Jolteon, dodge and then use Thunder!" Kierano commanded as Jolteon jumped to one of the walls in the room and jumped over Gyarados. Jolteon released the Thunder onto Gyarados dealing a ton of damage. Gyarados writhed in pain and then fell to the ground. _

"_Jolteon! Now's your chance. Finish his Gyarados with Pin Missle!" Kierano yelled at Jolteon, who was still in the air. Jolteon released many missiles from the spikes on it's body. The rain of missiles hit Gyarados as it was still down, knocking it out._

"_Yes! One down five to go," Kierano said as Jolteon returned to his side._

"_Go, Dragonair," Lance said throwing a pokeball. Out came a beautiful dragon pokemon with a snake like body._

"_Dragonair, use Dragon Rush." Dragonair flew through the air to Jolteon and swung it's tail down on Jolteon's head. When the dust and smoke from the impact cleared, Jolteon was on the ground unable to battle._

"_Damnit," Kierano cursed. "Return Jolteon." He took Jolteon's pokeball and in a red light it returned. _

"_Great job," Kierano said to Jolteon in the pokeball. He took another pokeball from his belt and threw it._

"_Go, Vaporeon!" Out came a blue dog like pokemon with a fin at the end of it's long tail and fins on it's head._

"_Use Ice Beam!" Vaporeon opened it's mouth and stream of ice come out at hit Dragonair, knocking it out immediately. Lance sent out his second Dragonair and it was defeated the same way, thus leaving him with three pokemon._

"_Go, Dragonite." A yellow, fearsome dragon pokemon came out from the pokeball just thrown_

"_Finish Vaporeon with Outrage." The attack hit Vaporeon, rendering it unable to battle._

"_Go Nidoking, use Mega Punch!" Kierano sent out a Nidoking and it attacked Dragonite, but Dragonite released another Outrage attack, defeating Nidoking._

"_Shit," Kierano said as he sent out his Pidgeot. Dragonite became confused and hurt itself._

"_Quick Pidgeot, use Fly," Kierano said as he jumped on his Pidgeot's back. Pidgeot rushed at Dragonite while Kierano held onto it's back. Pidgeot rammed into Dragonite, sending flying into a wall. Dragonite could no longer battle, so Lance sent out another Dragonite._

"_How many of those things do you have?" Kierano asked Lance._

"_Only two, but this one is ten times as stronger than the last one."_

_Kierano gulped as Lance ordered Dragonite to use Draco Meteor._

* * *

_ "Isn't Draco Meteor the strongest dragon move there is Brock?" Misty asked Brock concerned. _

"_Yeah. It would wipe out Pidgeot if it hit."_

"_Not only that, but Kierano would fall from a height of thirty feet," Misty said full of worry. While they were talking, Lance unleashed the attack and Kierano got hit by a meteor and plummeted towards the ground._

"_Kierano!" Misty shrieked._

* * *

_ Kierano and Pidgeot hit the ground and there was a cracking noise._

"_Aaaaah!" Kierano screamed. "Shit, I think my left arm's broken," Kierano said. He then stood up and returned Pidgeot._

"_You deserve a good rest."_

"_You only have two weakened pokemon left, you can't win," Lance said._

"_We'll have to wait and see. But my fifth pokemon is something you'll be surprised to see. Go Salamence!" Kierano threw the pokeball and a blue dragon pokemon with two red, blade shaped wings._

"_W-what?! That's one of the rarest dragon pokemon," Lance said, astounded._

"_That's right. This is a dragon against dragon match. I'm going to best you at your specialty." Kierano then jumped onto his Salamence's back. 'Crap, my left arm is killing me. I don't know how much longer I can go on like this,' Kierano thought to himself. "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Dragonite began charging an orange beam of energy in it's mouth. _

"_Shit! I can't let that hit!" Dragonite fired the Hyper Beam at Salamence extremely fast. Salamence only had time to move two feet to the right as the beam past it by and hit the wall._

"_Salamence counter with Steel Wing!" Salamence's wing began to glow and it flew the wing into Dragonite's chest. _

"_Crap, Dragonite has to recharge," Lance said._

"_Salamence, use Dragonbreath!" A stream of fire emitted from Salamence's and flew into Dragonite's chest. Dragonite screamed in pain from the super effective hit, but it finally finished recharging._

"_Dragonite!"_

"_Salamence!"_

"_Use Dragonbreath!" both trainers yelled in unison. The two attacks passed each other and hit the opponent of the pokemon that fired it. Both dragon pokemon fainted and fell to the ground. Luckily Kierano landed safely on his feet. Both trainers were finally left with only their sixth and final pokemon._

* * *

_ "They both only have one pokemon left," Misty said._

"_Yeah, but don't forget that Kierano's final pokemon is still pretty tired from that fight with Agatha's Gengar," Brock said._

"_Who do you think will win?" Misty asked._

"_It's anyone's game," Brock responded._

_Misty looked at the TV. "Don't loose Kierano."_

* * *

_ "Go, Blastoise!" Kierano threw a pokeball and out came his sixth pokemon, Blastoise, his first pokemon._

"_Blastoise, I know you're tired, but you have to pull through on this one." Kierano's Blastoise looked at him and nodded, a fiery determination brewed in it's eyes._

"_You actually think you have a chance?" Lance said. "From the looks of it, your Blastoise is at half health. My pokemon will crush it."_

"_There's no way you can win, Lance. Blastoise and I have been through a lot together. It was exactly a year ago that Professor Oak gave him to me. It just so happened to be my tenth birthday the day before that. So think again when you think I will let you win this match. I have my friends and family to return to. I'll be able to tell Ak that I'm the Champion, make mom proud, and show Professor Oak all the pokemon I caught and how much Blastoise has grown." Kierano thought of the promise he made to his friends._

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_ Misty, Kierano, and Brock were in front of the doorway that led to the Elite Four._

"_Are all of your Pokemon fully healed?" Brock asked._

"_Yeah. They're all in tip top condition."_

"_Good." Brock was telling Kierano some tips for battling while Misty stood still, looking at the ground. Her best friend was about to face the four strongest trainers in all of Kanto without any means of healing. She was worried. Not because of the fact that he might not be able to beat all of them, but for his safety. She didn't know if how ruthless these people might be. She didn't want to see the person she cared most about to be hurt. Misty knew she liked him. She liked him as a friend when they were traveling together after he totaled her bike when he was chased by a heard of Spearow. But she developed feelings for him after sometime after Kierano defeated Team Rocket. She liked his battling skills, but what she liked the most about him was his always upbeat, funny personality and his ability to persevere no matter what the circumstances. She knew this might be one of the last times she would see him. She had to tell him that she loved him._

_ Kierano started walking to the door that led to the room of the first Elite Four member. _

"_U- um. Kierano," came Misty's quiet, but noticeable voice. Kierano turned around and looked at his orange haired friend._

"_What's up Misty?" Misty blushed and looked at the ground._

"_Well, um, I wanted to, um, tell you, u-um," Misty couldn't make out the words she was trying to say no matter how desperately she want to scream out 'I love you!' _

"_I just wanted to you good luck!" Kierano smiled at her and gave her a 'thumbs up' sighn. _

"_Thanks Misty, and I promise, __I will win_."

* * *

_End Flashback_

_Kierano came back to reality and glared at Lance._

"_And I have to fulfill my promise to Misty!" Lance stared at Kierano and couldn't help feel slightly intimidated by Kierano's determination._

"_Let's begin the final round then," Lance said as he pulled out the pokeball with his sixth Pokemon._

"_Let's finish this, Aerodactyl," Lance threw the red and white orb and out came a Pokemon with two legs with two toes each. The arms were purple wings and there was what looked like an arrow head at the end of it's tail._

"_What the hell is that?" Kierano asked taking out his Pokedex. The electronic device showed a picture of the Pokemon in front of him and spoke, "Aerodactyl, the ancient Pokemon. This Pokemon is said to have lived thousands of years ago. Aerodactyl has razor sharp teeth and is a carnivore." Kierano looked at the Aerodactyl in awe. Wasn't this Pokemon supposed to be extinct? How could Lance obtain something like it?_

"_It doesn't matter what Pokemon you use. Blastoise will win."_

"_Whatever. Aerodactyl, Crunch." Aerodactyl swooped in and bit down on Blastoise's shoulder._

"_You fell into my trap Lance. Blastoise, Hydro Pump." Blastoise revealed the water pumps in it's shell and a stream of water came out and blasted Aerodactyl._

"_Aerodactyl, finish it with Thunderbolt!" Aerodactyl shot a blast of electricity at Blastoise, hitting it and bring it to the ground._

"_Blastoise! Get up. I know you still have some fight left in you," Kierano screamed at Blastoise as it started to stand up. Kierano sighed with relief when Blastoise was steady on his feet._

"_Blastoise. I know you're only just learning this move and it's not very accurate, but it's the only way to win." Blastoise looked at it's trainer surprised._

"_Blastoise, use it! Use Hydro Cannon!" The water pumps in Blastoise's shell came out and fired water at such a velocity that it could break through the walls of the Celadon Department Store. The water hit Aerodactyl and blasted it into the ceiling. When the attack ended Aerodactyl fell to the ground and fainted. Everything was silent for a few minutes as Lance and Kierano stared wide eyed trying to process what just happened. Kierano let out a small laugh and then started to laugh hysterically._

"_I did it! I won! Ha ha ha ha!" Kierano started jumping up and down and then ran to Blastoise._

"_We did it Blastoise!" Lance couldn't believe it. He, the Champion lost to a ten year old who would be eleven in around twelve hours. He returned Aerodactyl to it's pokeball and looked at the clock on the wall. That match lasted four hours! He walked over to Kierano and Blastoise. Kierano looked at him skeptically. Lance put out his hand in a friendly gesture. Kierano at first was surprised, but then shook Lance's hand._

"_I the Champion… No, let me rephrase that. I, the former Champion and leader of the Elite Four would like to commemorate you, Kierano, for defeating the Elite Four and becoming the Champion of the Kanto region. Congratulations, the new Champion!"_

_Lance finished his little speech and started thinking to himself. This is the new Champion, the next generation. He looked at the goofy child who was dancing with his first Pokemon. _

'_This is the beginning of a new era.' _


	2. A Friendly Visit

**This is the first chapter of the story. The story is rated T for language and mild violence. I will ask reader's to not flame the story. If you don't like it, don't read it. And now for chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Misty never would have been replaced with May and Dawn.**

* * *

Kierano was lying down on the grass in the Viridian Forest. Pokemon were everywhere. There were kakuna hanging on trees waiting for evolution, wurmple sleeping on the ground and in the trees, and a flock of butterfree was flying overhead. Everything was peaceful. It had been three years since Kierano had defeated Lance and become the Champion. Kierano trained with his pokemon everyday and has maintained the title of Champion. Everyday there was an average of ten trainers coming to him and challenging him to pokemon matches. It was extremely troublesome but the one thing that came out of it was that every so often, a good trainer would come along and prove to be a bit of a challenge.

Kierano laid on the grass, thinking about all of his friends how much they have grown over the years. Ak, Kierano's rival and childhood friend decided that he wanted to become a pokemon researcher, but he still showed a lot of interest in pokemon battling. Kris, another childhood friend of Kierano had become the Champion of the neighboring Johto region. She and her charizard blew everyone by storm when she defeated the previous Johto Champion with only that very pokemon. Brock however, returned to being the Pewter City gym leader. Misty became the Cerulean gym leader in place of her three sisters. There were also new friends that Kierano met. There was Gold from New Bark Town, who challenged Kierano and lost. Ruby, another new friend of Kierano's was the Champion of the Hoenn region and son of gym leader Norman. Kierano met Ruby when he was on an errand for Professor Birch in the Kanto region.

As Kierano thought about all of these things, he felt a pang of loneliness in his chest.

"Aaahhh!" Kierano screamed, startling the pokemon around him.

"It's so fucking annoying! I haven't seen any of my friends in weeks." He quickly calmed down after his outburst.

"Maybe I should go visit Brock." Then, and idea dawned on Kierano.

"I know! I'll go visit Misty. Man, will she be surprised." Kierano grabbed a pokeball on his belt and threw it in the air. In a flash of white light, Kierano's favorite flying pokemon came out.

"Pidgeot!!" the bird screamed.

"Pidgeot, want to make a stop at Cerulean City?" Kierano asked with amusement in his voice.

"Pidgeot!" it screamed in joy.

"That's what I thought," Kierano said before he got on the back of the pokemon. With a few flaps of Pidgeot's they were in the sky. Then, the two sped off towards the direction of Mount Moon.

* * *

Misty sat down, leaning against the wall of the gym. In front of her was a huge pool with two floating platforms for trainers to stand on. This was where the gym matches of the Cerulean gym were held.

Misty had been going through back to back gym matches all day. She was downright exhausted. There was no way she could have another match.

"If one more person walks in here asking for a pokemon battle I am going to kill someone," Misty said irritably. To her dismay, she heard footsteps and then an annoyingly loud voice.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader Misty!"

Now, Misty was pissed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Misty said as she started to stand up. Then she started walking to the hallway that led to the lobby.

"Ok bud," she started screaming as she was walking toward the hallway.

"I have been battling non-stop today, and you know what? I'm sick of it." She was almost at the hallway entrance.

"The gym is officially closed, so get the hell out!" She screamed the last part just as she entered and looked down the hallway. She instantly froze when she say who it was.

"Now, is that how you greet an old friend?" came an all too familiar voice.

"Kierano," Misty whispered.

"Long time no see," he said with a smirk. Misty's shock instantly changed into rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Misty said walking up to Kierano.

"I've had forty battles today with no brake! And you come in here asking for a challenge as a joke! I should rip your little head off!"

"Calm down Misty, it was only to get your attention," Kierano said, fearing for his life. Misty finally calmed down and caught her breath.

"Well what are you here for Kierano?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"What? I can't visit a friend?" At this Misty smiled and seemed to be filled with energy.

"Let's go and hang around the city. I'll take the rest of the day off."

* * *

Misty and Kierano were wondering aimlessly around Cerulean City. Misty caught a glimpse of an ice cream parlor a few yards away.

"Let's get ice cream!" she exclaimed, grabbing Kierano's arm and running to the ice cream parlor.

"Misty! Let go of me!" Kierano yelled at her while trying to free his arm from the pony tailed girl in front of him. Misty came to a stop in front of the counter of the parlor,

"What may I get you little miss?" the man behind the counter asked.

"I'll take a cone with vanilla ice cream on it please."

"What about you, sir," the man asked Kierano.

"Oh, I'll take a cone with chocolate ice cream."

"Okay, two cones coming up," the man said getting an ice cream scoop.

"Uh, Misty."

"What Kierano," replied turning her head to him.

"You can let go of my arm now." Misty looked at where her hand had been the whole time.

"Aahh," she shrieked withdrawing her hand to her chest swiftly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Misty asked looking at the ground, blushing.

Kierano smirked at her.

"You looked like you were having fun."

Right as Misty looked up at Kierano, the ice cream man handed them the cones.

"One vanilla for the lady, and a chocolate for the gentleman."

"Thank you," Misty said giving the man money for both cones. The two then walked down the road.

* * *

Misty and Kierano had been hanging out for about an hour. Kierano was walking ahead of Misty when he came to a stop and Misty walked into him.

"Hey, what's your deal?" she asked aggravated. Kierano lifted his arm up and pointed a finger to where he was looking.

"Wow," he said quietly.

Misty looked up and saw a billboard with a picture of him on it. Above the picture had the words:

**ANNUAL CERULEAN POKEMON BATTLE TOURNAMENT!!!**

** MAY 14****th**

** CHAMPION KIERANO PARTICIPATING!**

"Oh yeah!" Misty said taking Kierano from his trance. "That tournament is in a week. You sent a letter to the Pokemon League saying that you were attending."

"Yeah," he replied. "They asked me to do it, and since I had nothing better to do, I said yes. But am I seriously that popular? To put a billboard with me on it and saying I'm going to this tournament?"

"Are you kidding?" Misty asked. "You're the Champion of Kanto. The whole city's in an uproar because you're coming. Trainers are training more rigorously than ever. A bunch of girls even made a _Kierano Fanclub_." Misty said, giggling at the last part.

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's pretty strange." an idea suddenly dawned on Misty and she grabbed Kierano's arm. "We _have_ to go to the park!"

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating at all. I've just been really into sports and homework and studying and other hobbies. I was hoping to put another battle scene in here, but then I thought that it would be interesting to have a slow, non action packed chapter. But I promise there will be a pokemon battle in the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**And don't forget to review.**


	3. A Day in the City

**Chapter 2 is now up for you readers. Hope you like the story so far! As promised, I have a pokemon battle in this chapter. **

…

Kierano and Misty were walking through the Cerulean City Park. They were just talking about what life had been like for the past three years. It was peaceful in the park. Children were running with their pokemon, some trainers were bathing their pokemon near the pond while others were combing the hair of their pokemon. A fourteen year old trainer with short cut blue hair and wearing red pants and a red, tight fitting vest covering a t-shirt.

"You're Cerulean City's gym leader Misty aren't you?" the boy said pointing at the orange haired girl.

"Y-yeah. I am. Why do you want to know?" she responded kind of nervous.

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" the boy yelled.

Misty was astonished that he would challenge her in the middle of the park instead of go to the gym. But that wasn't the problem.

"B-but I left all my pokemon at the gym."

"What!" the boy yelled. "But I need to get that gym badge."

"I'll battle you," Kierano said stepping in front of Misty.

"W-wha? Kierano you don't have to do that. I can go get my pokemon.

"Misty, I want to battle him. I haven't had a battle with anyone for a couple months now. It would be great to have that feeling again," Kierano said to Misty with his back turned to her. But he seemed so serious. He wasn't the aloof, careless Kierano Misty always liked being with.

"Wait," the blue haired boy said drawing Misty away from her thoughts. "Did you say Kierano? As in the Champion of Kanto, Kierano?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Wow. I'd love to get the chance to have a battle with you. I can get that gym badge anytime I want."

"Okay then, let's get this started."

…

Misty was standing next to the area the battle was taking place. Kierano was on her right and the teenage boy was on her left.

"This will be a three on three battle," the boy said. "First person with all his pokemon defeated loses the match. No swapping pokemon in the middle of a battle. Understood?'

"Yeah. I got it," Kierano said looking at the kid with a somewhat dark, yet excited look. He was finally going to have another pokemon battle. The excitement was killing him.

"GO! RHYDON!" Kierano yelled throwing a red and white pokeball in the air. It opened and a white flash of light came out revealing his pokemon. It had a long horn that looked like a drill at the top of its snout. Its body was made of solid rock that was impenetrable. Its red eyes gleamed with excitement and anger.

"Rhydon huh? That's an impressive pokemon. Well then I'll use this guy. GO! Meganium!" The boy threw a pokeball and out came a green, sauropod like pokemon with a giant flower around its neck.

"Meganium!" it screamed.

"Meganium! Use vine whip!" the blue haired trainer commanded. Two green vines came out of the flower around the meganium's neck and launched themselves towards rhydon.

_Rhydon is a large rock type, so that means it can't move and it will take a critically effective hit._ The trainer thought. But his grin suddenly turned into a frown. Kierano was smirking.

_Why is he so happy?_

Rhydon then grabbed the vines that spiraled towards him in one hand, and pulled on them with all his might, hurling the enemy meganium to his feet.

"Now use Horn Drill Rhydon!" Kierano commanded.

The horn on rhydon's head started to spin. It then smashed the horn into meganium's stomach as hard as possible, defeating the opponent instantly.

Misty and the blue haired trainer's eyes widened at the sight. A greatly trained, fully evolved meganium was defeated by a rhydon in less than thirty seconds.

"Wh-what the hell just happened?" the blue haired boy asked in astonishment. He was brought back to reality when Kierano spoke.

"Hey! Are you going to send out your next pokemon, or are you going to give in now?"

"Don't count me out yet. I've got two more pokemon that can kick your ass! Meganium, return," the boy said pulling off his belt meganium's pokeball and calling the pokemon back. The trainer put meganium on his belt and grabbed another pokeball.

"You're up, Electabuzz!" the boy yelled throwing a pokeball up, releasing his next pokemon.

"Electabuzz, use thunder!" The yellow and black pokemon shot a yellow lightning bolt out of the antenna on its head at rhydon, but was immediately redirected at rhydon's horn. On impact, it was neutralized.

"What?" the blue haired trainer said astonished.

"That's lightningrod, my rhydon's special ability. It attracts and nullifies all electric attacks used near it," Kierano said, grinning, "Now, it's my turn. Rhydon! Earthquake!" Rhydon stomped the ground until it started shaking vigorously and cause electabuzz to get hurt and fall over, losing the fight.

"Damn it! Electabuzz, return." The pokemon started to glow red and return to the pokeball.

"It's your last pokemon, hopefully it's your best one," Kierano said with an arrogant grin.

"Don't worry, it is. And it's going to destroy all of yours. Garchomp! End this!" The trainer threw the pokeball into the air and with a flash of white, a big, blue, shark-like dragon with legs emerged.

"Use Surf!" Instantly, the garchomp summoned a wave that sped forward, engulfing the opposing rhydon. When the water drained away into the soil, leaving it slightly muddy, and revealing that Kierano's rhydon was defeated.

"Return Rhydon." Kierano said as the pokemon was transported to the ball in a flash of red.

"Great job buddy," he said to the pokemon within the ball. "Well, it looks as if this foe is going to be tough to beat."

"Hey! Send out your next pokemon!" the blue haired trainer yelled from across the battlefield. Kierano thought of the pokemon he had with him at this moment, and wasn't sure which one to choose. Almost all of them were pokemon he was in the process of training and not ready to fight a full fledged garchomp. But then he though of the one he brought with him that could.

"Hey! You! I'm going to give you a reward for defeating rhydon!" Kierano yelled to the trainer across from him.

"It's been a long time since you've had any fun, isn't it?" He asked the pokemon inside the pokeball. Kierano then threw the ball into the air and it released a big, muscular, spiky, purple monster with a long horn on its forehead.

"Give it your all, Nidoking."

…...

**Wow! I haven't updated or worked on anything in a long time. Well I hope to end that now, so I plan on updating in the foreseeable future. Please comment to help me improve the story.**


End file.
